Solenoid actuators are commonly used to control the flow of fluids through a valve, and may be electrically actuated. Various references have disclosed solenoid valve designs in which a moveable member is in engagement with a valve, and operates the valve between an open and a closed position. However, such valve designs are not capable of withstanding numerous cycles of the valve opening and closing due to the impact force imparted by the moveable member on the valve and valve seat. Also, the typical valve design is such that a connection of both the inlet and outlet are required, which adds to the cost and assembly time of the valve.